Endings
This page contains major game spoilers. To view this content, click the expand button. Here is a list of all possible endings in the game. For details on how to earn an ending and the full text / screenshots, click expand on that section. Stargrove Ending This ending is obtained by beating the game while playing as Stargrove without the Baby card equipped. Any other Cards are allowed. Video of the Stargrove Ending: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/139094021 Stargrove: Hahaha! I, Stargrove... the new master of this place... STAND VICTORIOUS! You were a fool to try to stop me! Now your tower has been bested. I know the rules and will have my wish! Jackal: Yes, yes, but first wouldn't you like to know why I did it? Why I needed the power of this place...? Stargrove: Hahaha... you'd love to give me the whole story huh? NO! I - DON'T - CARE! I DON'T CARE AT ALL! Mwahahaha! Jackal ... This is a sad day for The Jackal... Stargrove: Agggh! The power! I can feel it enveloping me... anything I wish right now... IT WILL COME TRUE! Stand before me Jackal and hear my wish! I wish for vengeance on those that killed me and endless pain on any one that ever stood in my way! Adventurer 1: No! No! Don't you remember? That's when we murdered the little loser and took all of his money! Adventurer 2: Ohhhh... HAHA, oh yeah! Now I remember. Thanks for reminding me! That really was a great night wasn't it? Adventurer 3: Wait... Do you guys hear something? Who's there? Stargrove: Hello 'brave adventurers'. Remember me? Adventurer 1: Whaa... How did you... Adventurer 2: Aughhh... If only we hadn't been so... unapologetically evil... Stargrove: Hahaha! Just as I wished! I have my revenge. And I am free! Freer and stronger than I have ever been! With my power I could conquer the world! Stargrove: Wait... something's wrong... Jackal: Stargrove, you poor fool... You wished for vengeance on the ones that killed you, and endless pain on any one that has ever stood in your way... Stargrove: I don't... Jackal: Stargrove... it's YOU! You and your hubris! You stood in your own way, just as much as those detestable fools did. What a reckless wish you've made Stargrove... What a truly... reckless... wish... Stargrove: No! NO!! I was free... I was strong... I was... alive... Stella Ending This ending is obtained by beating the game while playing as Stella without the Baby card equipped. Any other Cards are allowed. Video of Stella ending: link-goes-here Your prison is broken Jackal! You can't control us any longer. I have just one question, why!? What is this place!? Why do you stand in my way? Very well, I shall tell you... I was once mortal, just as every spirit here. Back then, I was a tinkerer, a scientist... a sorceror. I built this place to capture spirits like you. Your energy would sustain me and fuel my experiments... But I was foolish... and when The tower crumbled down upon me my spirit became trapped inside. I was caught in my own spell. So here I am. Locked away in this prison of my own making. I cannot move on... None of us can... the only thing that 'could' change that is the failsafe I left in my design... The wish... but I cannot make it myself, you see... because I never expected to be trapped here. Call it an 'unexpected contingency.' Then it's as simple as that, I know what my wish will be! 'Sorry Liz, I'll still make it back to you somehow...' Agghh! I can feel the power! Anything I wish right now... IT WILL COME TRUE! STAND BEFORE ME JACKAL AND HEAR MY WISH! I wish for all of the spirits in this place to be set free! I wish for all of us to be able to move on! I wish for your release! I wish for all of you to be happy! I don't know how I didn't expect it... A prison for the most insane undead, of course the spirits inside couldn't be allowed to leave... I wished for them to be happy and free... But the only thing that makes them happy is destruction... With all of their power... this world will soon stand in ruin... And it's all my fault... What a reckless wish I have made... What a truly... reckless... wish... No! Stella! Get it together! We have to get out of here so that we can see Liz again... Wait... Who's there..? So it ends like this... And after what I've done... it's no wonder where I'll end up. I'm sorry Liz... It looks like i'm not coming to find you after all... Baby Ending This ending is obtained by beating the game as either Stella or Stargrove with the Baby card equipped. Stargrove Stargrove - "Hahaha! I, Stargrove... the new master of this place... I STAND VICTORIOUS! Now it's time for me to make my wish!" Jackal - "Well. It would be if it weren't for one little thing..." Jackal - "You're JUST A BABY!" Jackal - "I don't grant wishes to BABIES. Unequip your BABY Chaos Card and maybe we'll talk..." __NOEDITSECTION__